be fruitful and
by lauraxtennant
Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up visiting the same planet as someone from the Time Lord's future.


"You're so full of it," Rose laughed, as they left the TARDIS.

The Doctor tutted at her. "And _you_ evidently have no imagination, because I'm telling you the truth."

"No way. Don't believe you for a second."

"Would I ever lie to you?" he asked innocently.

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, don't answer that."

Linking her arm through his, Rose challenged, "Doctor, if you're serious, then prove it."

"Why do you think we're here?" he scoffed, then nodded in the direction they were walking. "On our way to the Lushtree Tree right now."

::

"There's no way I'm eating that," Clara said, pushing the plate back towards Jenny across the café table.

"Clara. Where on Bedora is your sense of adventure?" Jenny grinned, plucking one of the fruits from the plate and popping it into her mouth. "Mmm, gorgeous."

Clara rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that. I bet it tastes disgusting. Which is exactly what it looks like."

"Just because it looks like something you'd find in the bottom of a rubbish bin at a shellfish shop, doesn't mean it tastes like it. It's actually quite citrus-y." She held the treat across the table, her eyes lighting up when Clara pressed her lips tightly together, as though afraid Jenny would force the fruit between them. "You don't have to try it," she said, waving it in front of Clara's face, giggling when her friend winced at the way it wiggled like jelly. Or something sentient. Which it completely wasn't. "But you'll regret it if you don't. Once in a lifetime festival, this - and your only chance to sample this luxury fruit. People come from all over the galaxy to try it, Clara. You won't be disappointed."

Clara wrinkled her nose, studying it critically. "Are you sure?"

"When have I ever disappointed you?" Jenny asked, raising her eyebrows. Her friend laughed, and shifted in her seat. She looked like she was fighting a blush. It was incredibly endearing. "Please, Clara," she murmured, smiling at her softly.

"Fine," Clara huffed, and opened her mouth. Jenny slid the piece of fruit she was holding in between her parted lips, then propped her head up in her hands, elbows on the table, as she waited eagerly for her reaction.

Slowly, Clara began to chew. And then her eyes widened. "Oh my god," she mumbled, still chewing. "That's - !"

"See!" Jenny beamed. "I knew you'd like it."

::

"Close your eyes," said the Doctor, as they approached the path he knew would lead them to the largest Lushtree Tree on Bedora.

"What? Why?" Rose asked, looking up at him with a confused frown.

"Just do it. Trust me."

"I won't be able to see where I'm going!"

"But I will, and I'll tell you if you're about to step off a cliff, or something."

" _That's_ reassuring," Rose snorted.

"Come on, please?" He stroked his hand along her arm before taking her hand.

"Nope. I wanna see what I'm letting myself in for, with this supposed orange-lemon that isn't an orange or a lemon."

"No, but it'd be better if you let your other senses guide you, rather than your eyes. You can smell the tree from fifty metres away. Bet you could find it in the pitch black, with just this." He poked her nose.

She batted his hand away. "But it's daylight, so I have the benefit of sight, and I'm gonna use it," she protested.

"But if you close your eyes, your other senses will be heightened."

"Rubbish."

"It's true! And trust me, Rose Tyler: you're gonna want optimum taste-buds for this delectable, decadent fruit."

"Oh my god, what gives with you and this fruit? Is it like, an aphrodisiac or something?"

"No, of course not. As if I'd let you drug yourself unknowingly." He rolled his eyes. "It's just really delicious. Close your eyes."

"No."

"Come on, we're nearly there, now. I'll tell you where to go. Please?"

She glanced up at him. "Dunno if I can be trusted not to sneak a peek, to be honest."

He considered this point for a moment, then grinned. "All right then." He paused, drawing Rose to a stop too, then let go of her hand to loosen his tie.

He watched her swallow, and his grin turned into a smirk.

"What - um, what are you doing?" she asked, scratching at her forehead nervously.

He dangled the tie in front of her. "Blindfold."

"You're not serious."

"I am. Deadly."

Rose laughed, then shrugged casually, probably to cover the blush staining her cheeks. "Okay. If it'll make you happy."

"It will make me very happy," he replied, as he fastened the tie around her eyes. "Not too tight?"

She reached up to smooth it out properly, and brushed his hand with her fingers by accident. "It's fine. Perfect." Then, she poked his chest. "Don't let me fall over."

"Never."

::

"So now you've proven to me that I shouldn't judge the fruit of the Lushtree Tree by its squirmy, gloopy cover, what's next on the festival scene?" Clara asked, as they left the café .

Her heart stuttered as Jenny slid her hand into hers, as though it was the most casual, natural move in the world. Their fingers entwined instantly, and for the second time today, Clara could feel her face flushing.

"I was thinking we could visit the marketplace."

This dispelled any vague hopes for romance in Clara's mind. "Oh, great," she groaned. "That's what we're really here for, isn't it? Some part for your spaceship." When she looked at Jenny, however, she found her friend staring at her oddly. "Jenny?"

Clara knew straight away that the smile that came upon Jenny's face in that moment was a forced one.

"Actually," she said, affecting a cheery tone. "I was thinking we could take a look at the local crafts. They make the most beautiful jewellery here, Clara. It's wonderful."

"Hey," Clara murmured, drawing Jenny to a stop. She stroked her thumb over the back of Jenny's hand. "Sorry."

Jenny looked genuinely puzzled. "What for?"

"I upset you." At Jenny's continued confused expression, Clara ventured, "Didn't I?"

"Oh, no. I just realised that…well." Jenny glanced away, looking awkward. "I was sad that I'd given you that impression, that's all."

"You didn't," Clara said quickly, kicking herself for saying anything. The last thing she wanted to do was make Jenny feel guilty, especially considering her maintenance of her ship was what kept them travelling across the universe. So what if Clara ended up trailing behind Jenny excitedly buying up parts and tools every three trips? At least her friend was kind enough to bring her along in the first place. To want her with her, on all those trips. "I mean, I get it, I understand that you have to get that stuff."

"Okay," Jenny nodded, smiling properly again. "As long as you know that I didn't bring us here for that, this time."

Clara's heart started to beat faster again. "Oh? Why's it so important I know that?" she asked, her eyes darting between Jenny's hopefully.

Jenny laughed, but she sounded nervous. Bashful. It pulled Clara closer, made her squeeze her friend's hand.

"Jenny?" she prompted.

Jenny let out a whoosh of breath. "Because today is…special."

"In what way?" Clara was almost certain her question came out like a squeak, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

"I wanted to bring you somewhere beautiful today, because - well, because -"

Clara had never seen Jenny so inarticulate and flustered. "Tell me," she said softly.

"It's our anniversary," Jenny blurted out.

Clara was stunned. "Our…what?"

"I mean, that is - I meant - oh, blimey." Jenny cleared her throat. "We've been travelling together for one year, exactly, as of this morning."

"It's been a year? Already?" Clara asked, starting to smile. She was so touched that Jenny had kept track of the date - especially considering she'd initially laughed at Clara for trying to do that, with her calendar on her phone, the first few months aboard Jenny's ship.

"It has. And so I thought we ought to celebrate."

"Oh, Jenny," Clara couldn't stop smiling, now. "Thanks. That's - it's really sweet of you."

"Are you having a nice day?" Jenny asked abruptly.

Clara squeezed her hand again. "I really am."

"I'm so pleased!"

The enthusiasm on Jenny's face made Clara's breath hitch. "Are _you_ having a nice day?"

"The best," Jenny nodded. She tugged on Clara's arm playfully, and they started walking again. It was a few moments before she continued, "Always do, of course. With you."

Clara reckoned her heart had fluttered right out of her chest, at that. Good job Jenny had two; she might need to steal one of hers.

::

Rose shivered pleasantly at the feel of the Doctor's hands on her waist.

"Nearly there," he murmured, close to her ear. "Can you smell the citrus?"

She sniffed. "Mmhmm. Still not convinced this isn't just a regular old orange tree."

"How many orange trees have you even seen in your life, anyway?" he snorted.

"Exactly! You could show me one, call it a Lushtree Tree - stupid name, by the way - and I wouldn't be any the wiser."

"Shush," he whispered, raising a finger to her lips. "You mustn't call it stupid - this is a sacred day for the people of Bedora. Can't go around blaspheming. Unless you _want_ to get arrested."

"Oh, I dunno," Rose said breezily, feeling bold. "A pair of handcuffs to go with the set; might be nice." She heard him splutter in surprise at her comment, and laughed. "You know, what with the blindfold and all," she clarified, enjoying teasing him.

"Yes, I got that, thank you," he retorted. But she could hear the smile in his voice, even if she couldn't see it. "Aha, here we go."

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"No, no, not yet. I want you to taste it first, let the juice coat your tongue. Open your mouth."

"You realise how dirty that sounds?"

"Rose Tyler, I am scandalised." He paused. "Open your mouth. Wider."

She snorted in amusement, then opened her mouth as per his instructions. When he put the piece of fruit in her mouth, she was distracted for a moment by the immediate need to tease him further, this time not with words. Before he could withdraw his thumb and forefinger, she closed her mouth a fraction, sucking gently. He coughed and snatched his hand back, and she imagined him ruffling his own hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said, as she started to chew the fruit. "Didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't," he muttered, but there was satisfaction in his voice and she knew he didn't mind. Far from it. "So, er. Do you like it?"

"Tastes good. Tangy. Orange, touch of lime. Not getting the lemon. But it's good. You were right."

"Ha! See!"

"Speaking of," she tugged at her blindfold meaningfully.

He loosened it for her then draped it around her neck. Picking up more of the fruit, he handed it to her with a grin.

"Oh my god, that was what you just put in my mouth?" Rose exclaimed. "That looks disgusting!"

"Now, now. Don't be judgemental. You said it tasted delicious."

"I said it was all right," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Now that I know it looks like a tiny squid, not so much. Oh god. Think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't be so dramatic," he laughed, and sampled a bit of the fruit himself. "It's gorgeous. Just what the Doctor ordered." He waggled his eyebrows at her, pleased with his remark.

She pushed at his shoulder lightly. "You're embarrassing."

"But you like it," he replied easily, with a shrug and a smug smile.

Rose tried to ignore the way her pulse quickened at those words. "You keep telling yourself that, Doctor."

"Don't need to," he said, holding her gaze. "You tell me every day."

"We're back at the world revolving around you, are we?" Rose laughed, to cover her nerves. "Cos I don't reckon I've actually ever told you anything of the sort - "

"Rose," he said softly, stepping closer.

Her breath caught. "Yeah?"

"You've, er. You've got a bit of…Lustree-fruit juice. On your chin."

Disappointment swept through her with a suddenness that made her a bit dizzy. "What?"

"Just there," he said, pointing at the spot on his own chin.

"Here?" she asked, deliberately wiping at the other side.

"No, it's…" His thumb swept the juice away for her. "There. Sorted."

"Ta."

"You're welcome."

"So, um. What's next on the - hold on." Rose frowned, looking around her. "Where is everyone?"

"Hmm?"

"You said it was a festival. So where are all the locals?"

"Oh, no one's actually allowed to sample the fruit directly from the tree."

"What?"

"In fact, we should probably leg it before we get caught."

"Oh my god. Doctor!"

"What?"

"You're _so_ bad," she said, biting her lip. He winked at her and she shook her head fondly, grabbing his hand and walking briskly the way they came.

"Hold on!" He stopped, and dropped to a crouch, gathering up as many fallen Lushtree Tree fruits as he could carry, then stood again. "All right. Lead on!"

::

"Clara, earlier you were complaining about me wandering off, and now you want to do the same thing!"

"I'll just be a sec!"

Jenny's eyebrows drew together. "You know that the point of an anniversary is to celebrate it together, right? Or rather, that's what I gathered the point was, for you humans."

Clara rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I want to go into that shop on my own to get you a present."

"A what? Why?" Jenny asked, but she couldn't help but smile. "Is this another ritual? Getting each other gifts?"

"Sort of, I suppose," Clara said, and shrugged to feign nonchalance.

Jenny picked up on this immediately. "It's significant, isn't it? The present-giving."

"Doesn't have to be, but…well. I want to. Get you one, that is - don't feel like you have to get one for me, too - "

"Oh but Clara, now you've suggested it, I can't think of anything I'd rather do!" Jenny said, bouncing slightly on her feet in excitement. "You go in there, and I'll have a wander in another, and then we'll meet by - um, yeah, by that fountain over there - in half an hour. Yes?"

Clara smiled. "Yeah. That sounds perfect."

"Brilliant!" Jenny made to leave, then turned around and grabbed Clara in a hug at the last second. "See you soon," she murmured, before pressing a quick kiss to her friend's cheek and walking swiftly in the opposite direction.

::

The Doctor swung their hands between them as they walked into town. "The festival is really quite spectacular. They do all sorts of dances and activities - you'll love it."

Rose patted his arm. "Can I just say something?"

He looked down at her, meeting her warm gaze. "Mmm?"

"Every day with you. Doing…all this." She gestured around them with her free hand. "I love it so much, Doctor."

"Me too," he said softly, then tripped over a rock because he wasn't looking where he was going. It broke the moment, but it was fine, because Rose was laughing so hard that tears leaked out of her eyes, and the sight of her utter delight at him making a fool out of himself was worth it.

Then, quite suddenly, his world got turned upside down. He didn't realise it at first, not until the young woman had rushed up to him, into his personal space, and repeated herself. He'd not registered her voice initially, or just assumed she was calling for someone else. That she meant _him_ took his breath from his lungs.

"Dad!" the woman said again, jumping up and down. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad I've finally found you!"

"What?" he heard Rose murmur, through the roaring of blood in his ears. "Did she just call you - have you - you have a daughter?"

The young woman's eyes drifted from him to Rose, and widened considerably. "Oh, no," she murmured, taking a few steps back. "Oh, bugger. Sorry. Sorry! Wrong time. I'll just - I should go - "

"It's too late," the Doctor said, finally finding his voice. "I've seen you now, spoken to you. It's too late. I'll have to forget this, later."

"Right." She swallowed. "I see, yeah. Um. So, hi."

"Are you sure there hasn't been some mistake?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you're definitely…definitely him. Just a bit younger than when I know you."

"Ah." He couldn't believe it. A daughter. A _daughter_. He cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"I'm going to forget all this anyway. Humour me."

"Jenny," she said, with a small smile. "You, um - you haven't met Donna yet, I take it?"

He shook his head.

Rose piped up, "Donna? Is that…is that your…Mum?"

The Doctor glanced at Rose in surprise, then back at Jenny when he heard her reply.

"No," Jenny laughed. "Just a friend. She named me, actually."

He looked at Rose again, saw she seemed just as confused as he felt. "I'll be honest with you, this all seems pretty impossible." He wasn't sure whether he was talking to Rose or his apparent daughter at this point - possibly he was addressing both of them. It didn't really matter. What was important was that he convey the sheer improbability of this current turn of events. "It's very, very unlikely that a Time Lord and a human could conceive. I don't - " He paused when he saw incomprehension flit across Jenny's face. "What?" he asked.

"I don't understand," Jenny replied. "Why is that - oh. Oh! Oh, no." She winced, and took another step backwards. "Oh god, I'm messing everything up."

"How do you mean?" Rose asked Jenny.

She swallowed hard. "I'm not - Dad, I don't have a mum."

Terror seized his hearts. "She's - "

Jenny rushed to clarify. "I mean, I've never had one. She doesn't exist. I'm just yours. A sample of your DNA created me in a progenation machine."

The Doctor heaved a relieved sigh. "Oh thank god." He felt Rose's eyes on him, but couldn't bring himself to look at her in that moment, too embarrassed by his wrong assumptions about Jenny's parentage.

"Listen, I should really head back. I'm supposed to be looking for a present for my - friend." She shook her head. "And you need to forget this conversation ever happened. Sorry for all the misunderstandings. Bye, Dad."

"Bye," the Doctor croaked out, and stood still and watched as Jenny started to walk away.

Rose rushed forwards, lightly taking Jenny's arm and turning her to face her again. She spoke quietly and quickly, and the Doctor was curious. He walked over to them.

::

"Is everything all right?" Rose asked Jenny, biting her lip in concern.

Jenny smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken at seeing him again."

"Are you…out of touch?"

"You could say that." Jenny sighed. "He thinks I'm dead."

"What?" Rose gasped.

Jenny placed her hand over hers, squeezing reassuringly. "It's okay. I'll find him again, someday. Let him know I'm still around."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I think I've tangled enough in the wrong timeline for one day," Jenny smiled sadly. "But thank you. Now, I really should get back to Clara."

"Your friend?" Rose smiled.

Unable to stop herself, Jenny blushed. "Yeah."

Rose caught her flushed look and guessed immediately. "More than a friend, yeah?"

Jenny met her gaze, but didn't answer.

Then, Rose frowned. "Listen, I know you probably shouldn't tell me the answer to this, but - well, you knew me. Back there. Didn't you? You looked at me and you realised that it was too early for you."

"Yes."

"So…do we meet?"

Jenny winced. "No. I'm sorry."

A shudder went through Rose. "Right."

"He doesn't - it's not what you think."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, you don't die, and he doesn't - he doesn't leave you." Jenny groaned. "Oh god, I'm making a mess of this, too. The thing is, it's not as black and white as that. So please don't think something gruesome happens."

Rose let out a little, humourless laugh. "Right. Okay. So - how do you know who I am?" She fiddled with her earring. "Did he talk about me?"

"No, there wasn't enough time for that. My time with him was very brief."

"Oh."

"I heard about you on my travels."

"I don't understand."

Jenny smiled. "Let's just say that you two? Kind of the stuff of legends."

A surprised, pleased expression came upon Rose's face. "What, seriously?"

"Seriously." Jenny paused. "And, for the record, if I did have a mum -" She gave Rose a tentative smile. "Well, I'd be proud. If you were her." She giggled at the stunned look on Rose's face, gave her a quick hug, and decided she should probably leave it at that. She met her Dad's eyes over Rose's shoulder, and nodded at him. And then she walked away with a wave in their direction, eager to get back to Clara and tell her what just happened.

::

"Did you hear that?" Rose murmured, sensing the Doctor standing behind her.

"I did."

She turned to him with her mouth hanging open. "I…" She closed her mouth, swallowed, then tried again, "Blimey, whatever planet told her about us must really rate me, to get her so impressed."

"And why is that so surprising?" he smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes and bumped his arm with her shoulder. "Shut up."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her into a hug. "I can safely say that of all the possible and improbable events I'd anticipated today, meeting a young woman created out of my DNA sample was at the very bottom of the list."

Rose laughed, and burrowed her nose into his shirt, breathing him in. "For a minute there I thought you'd got married and had a kid without telling me."

His hand stroked down her back and she shivered. "Nah. Not my style."

She pulled back to look at him. "What went through your head, when she first told you she was your daughter?"

The Doctor chuckled uneasily. "Don't ask."

"No, please, go on. Tell me," Rose asked gently.

He blew out a breath. "It's ridiculous."

"Tell me anyway."

"And it's really embarrassing."

She looped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer. "Doctor?"

He leant down, apparently unable to meet her gaze as he told her, his sideburn grazing her cheek as he whispered, "This'll make you laugh. I thought…I thought she was ours."

Rose couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "You…what?"

He buried his face into her neck and laughed. "I'm mortified. Please don't tease me about it."

"We've never even…" She was utterly bewildered.

"I know, I know," he groaned. "It was just…I dunno. The blonde hair, the cheeky smile, and she took one look at you and realised she was in the wrong time. Thought maybe she was used to seeing you with wrinkles, or something."

Rose whacked his arm. "Oi!"

He lifted his head, cheeks pink, and laughed again. "Sorry."

"For what? Saying I'm gonna look old or assuming I'd just have your babies without even asking?"

His expression sobered. "Rose, it's -" He coughed. "Like I said before. Really, it's - it's impossible."

"Doctor."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh. Are you - disappointed? I didn't think you even wanted - "

"No, I mean, that's not my priority right now. The talking about serious things, I mean. And no, I don't think I want kids anyway. But there is something I do want."

He peered at her curiously. "Oh?"

Rose ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head. "I want you to kiss me."

The Doctor grinned. "That I can do." He started to lean in.

"Wait!" Rose realised suddenly. "We should wait. If we're gonna forget this later, I mean."

"Ah." He sniffed. "So, uh. Back to the TARDIS?"

"Can you write a note to yourself reminding you to pick up where we're leaving off, once our memories of today are gone?"

"I can absolutely do that."

"Then, yep. TARDIS."

::

"So that's them, then," Clara said, licking at her Lushtree Tree flavoured ice cream. She and Jenny were sitting on a bench by the fountain, watching the Doctor and Rose giggle together on their way back to the TARDIS.

Jenny sighed. "Yeah. They look so happy, don't they?"

"They do." Clara glanced at her. "Why are you sad?"

"Because it isn't going to last. She's human. She's…he loses her. It's not fair. It's so _cruel,_ I just - "

Clara was startled to see tears glisten in Jenny's eyes. "Hey, hey," she whispered, dumping her ice cream cone in the bin and gathering Jenny into a hug. "It's all right. They have each other now. They're together, for however long they have, and they're happy. So there's that, at least."

"I know. I know." Jenny pulled back from Clara's embrace and stared at her fiercely. "It's not even that, it's…" she trailed off helplessly.

It suddenly dawned on Clara what Jenny was trying to say. "Oh. You mean that this - me and you. That's not gonna last for long, either."

Jenny frowned. "It's not fair," she whispered again.

Clara leant in closer. "Jenny, I'd travel with you the rest of my life if you'd let me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jenny's hand breached the gap between them, settling firmly on Clara's knee. "I want you to."

"Okay." Clara's feelings on this were unwavering and easy to convey. There was nothing about this life she didn't love. Nothing about Jenny she didn't, either.

"In all the confusion with Dad and Rose, I didn't manage to find you a present," she admitted.

Clara's hand came to rest over Jenny's. "I have a confession. I couldn't find one good enough for you, either."

Jenny smiled. "I was thinking that maybe…"

Her heart pounding as Jenny leaned closer, Clara finished for her, "Maybe this will do?" Their lips touched, and moved together slowly. Both their hands left Clara's knee to cradle each other's faces, and they giggled at their synchronised move.

As they kissed and held each other with the spray of the fountain in their hair and the taste of Lushtree Tree fruit on their tongues, Clara thought to herself that Jenny meeting the stuff of legends today had sprinkled them all with a bit of luck.


End file.
